Petunia Evans the Muggle
by Trickster True
Summary: Petunia hates magic, that is a known fact. She always has and the one who was reborn as her? Hates magic as well, though for a complete reason. So desperate to keep everything the same she ends up being the one to change things. Petunia hates magic, but at times she thinks that she hates herself more. Reborn OC!Petunia, sticks sorta close to cannon.
1. Chapter 1

**The chapters are rather small right now; they'll start getting longer later.**

 **This idea I have is to take characters that are hated a lot by a lot of fans and having an oc come back as that character. From Ginny to Petunia, from Dudley to Snape, hell, maybe even Umbridge. None that are really big characters at first in canon. But this isn't a 'make the characters good' or anything of the like. Some are going to act like canon even though they're not, others are going to be like canon with some major changes, others are going to act completely different from canon. They're not the same oc, and I might make it all connected in some way. Like a strange book series that can make sense starting at any book and ending at any other one. So nothing will be labeled like "Book One" or whatever.**

 **I'm planning on doing more than just Petunia, remember.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

"Petunia? Would you like to hold your baby sister?"

"No."

"Petunia, I know that this wasn't what you wanted, but you should at least hold her! Lily's your sister now. "

" _NO!_ I don't _care_ that she's my sister, I can't – _I won't_ – hold her!" My hands were shaking and I hid them by crossing my arms.

Father laughed and reached out towards me. "Are you scared that you'll drop her? Don't worry Petunia, you're not going to drop Lily and I'll be here. Here, hold her just like this!"

And the next thing I knew I had an armful of a sleeping newborn. I stubbornly glared down at the thin, vaguely red strands of hair that sat atop of the baby's head. Desperately trying not to think of what would happen in the future, of who exactly I was holding. I wasn't going to screw this up, I couldn't. Things happened for a reason, a damn good one, and I was going to play my part.

Then she opened her eyes.

They were unfocused and rather blank, a boring shade of blue that all newborns are born with. She was a rather ugly little thing. Nothing was cute about her at all in anyway. But I still felt my glare start to break. It was just a baby, not even a proper child yet, and I felt sick. Lily Evans, the ugly infant with blue eyes, the small, _alive_ , helpless newborn.

I jolted when I felt something run down my cheek.

Crying. I was crying.

Ignoring my parents I clutched Lily closer and pressed my forehead against hers. I gasped out, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Lily Evans, for what the world will ask of you. I'm sorry that I'm not going to stop it."

And first time since I had received memories of a life not my own, of a life where I wasn't Petunia Evans, I cried. I curled around my new sister and sobbed and gasped for air as my parents fluttered about asking what was wrong.

"I'm so sorry."

 _ **~LINEBREAK~**_

I was three when Lily was born and I had broken down in front of my parents. Life… was not fun after that. They believed that there was something wrong with me and I just tried to keep my distance from Lily.

That was just over twenty years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter two.**

I stepped out of my house carrying a small plate with a bit of torn chicken and a cup of plain tea. I very carefully set it on the table and quickly went back inside to get my own cup and to check, again, on my son. I left the patio door open as I slipped my tea – just a bit of sugar and honey added – and settled into my chair.

Vernon had already left for work at exactly 8:32 AM as he did every day other than Sunday. And Dudley was asleep for his nap, the same as the day before. There would, hopefully, be no one to interrupt me.

I spoke a bit louder than what was necessary, "There aren't too many strays here and all of them wouldn't _dare_ turn down some chicken and scratches. It would be rather _abnormal_ for a cat to do so here."

I waited for a few seconds for the feline to start eating before I patted its head. I stubbornly stared ahead as I sipped my tea and petted the cat with the strange markings.

"I'm rather normal, thank you very much." I blurted out, the cat paused, "I have a husband with a normal job, a son that I stay home to take care of, my house is just like every other house with the same yard, and I wear very normal dresses for a normal housewife. I'm Normal."

I wrapped my fingers firmly around the neck of the cat and barked out a harsh laugh, "I'm not really normal though, am I? No one tries to be normal this hard and actually is normal." I glanced down at the cat and pulled my hand away. It, she, was staring at me warily and I smiled bitterly. "You can say this is rather abnormal for me, can't you? What with the way you've been hanging around."

I stood up and went back inside for a second. When I came back out the cat was still sitting there watching me, I placed a thing of sugar and honey down and pressed an old leather-bound journal to my chest as I sat back down.

"I'm nothing if not polite to guests, do you prefer sugar or honey in your tea? Or nothing at all?" I asked. The cat stared for a minute before slowly nodding towards the honey; I poured a bit in the cup and lightly pushed it towards the feline.

I hummed, "I will be honest here, dear. I hate magic users." The cat hissed. "I will always hate them I think. None of them can make it very long without their magic. It is used for everything! Even something as simple as making lunch is done by magic – without magic no one in that world would be able to even care for themselves. It's rather pathetic, really.

I don't want magic, no, why would I want something like that?" I scoffed and looked at the bristling cat at my side, "All you magic users need is one bullet to the head of that madman and this stupid little war would be much easier to win."

The cat stopped hissing and straightened, her eyes growing wide.

"You didn't really think that I believed that you were an actual cat, did you? I'm a muggle, not an idiot." The cat started to shift over to the edge of the table, no doubt to change back into her human form.

"Don't you even dare change back, Witch!" I snapped. "There is no reason for it in any matter, Minerva, I know who you are, why you're here, and I really don't want to hear anything you say. The _only_ reason why I haven't gotten Vernon to chase you off is because I _must_ pass this onto Lily; that is the only reason why I haven't informed him about what you are."

I took in a deep breath and calmed down. Minerva peered at me for a second before she sat back down and drank her tea.

I shook as I thought of what I was about to do. Things would change, that much I knew, but I had to make sure that it wasn't by too much. But I really wished that I could change it.

I ran my fingers down the front of the journal and sighed, "This is for Lily, not anyone else. Not Dumbledore, not James Potter, no one but Lily. Do you understand? This is for my sister, this will be last thing – the last bit of contact – between us before," My voice cracked, "Before everything comes to an end."

I slid the journal towards her and ignored how my hands shook, "Years ago, before I left home, I gave Lily a key. That key is the key for this journal. I also went to a Wizard and had him place spells, charms, and other kinds of magic on both items. The only way for this journal to open is by that key."

I looked Minerva in the eye, "This is not for your little 'order'. This is my apology to my sister for everything, for what I have said and for what I haven't said. For everything. For – for what I will not be able to say.

I… I believe that she deserves to know why the first thing out of my mouth when I first held her was 'I'm so sorry'."

There was a loud wail from the house, I stood up and brushed myself off. "It must reach her before Halloween. Now, shoo. My son needs me."

I started up towards the house before pausing, "… I hate magic. I hate how it turns people. I hate magic users because all of you have tricked yourselves into believing that everything is black and white, that there is no grey. I hate magic, because it just doesn't care about who wields it. But… I do love my sister. And, I think, that most of all, I hate myself for hiding what I did."

I continued to the house mumbling, "Yes, I hate myself for what I have to do to make sure the future is how it must be. I truly despise myself." I closed the door and made to calm my son down, pushing thoughts of what had just happened to the back of my mind.

I did what I did, no use thinking about it anymore.

If the dishes, along with cups and plate from outside were cleaned and in their proper places without anybody doing it, then obviously I must have just forgotten that I did it.

There wasn't any freakishness in my home, no.

I was rather normal, thank you very much.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter three.**

I was not stupid. No, no, no. I opened my eyes, realized that I couldn't see well, was picked up, called 'Precious Baby Petunia' and promptly threw up.

Yeah, so no, I was not stupid and I'm still not. I know _where_ I am, I know _who_ I am now. I know who was my sister. I know what will happen in her life, what the world will take from her, I know about it _all_. And worst of all? I knew, as soon as I truly started to think, what I was going to do.

Rebirth is something that shouldn't exist - and rebirth into a book series was only something that was thought up by a extreme fan. It shouldn't happen. At all. Period.

I wasn't going to try and get close to Lily, no, no, no. Why bother when she was going to die? The story ended just fine, no reason I should be here, send me back home please. It did end fine; yes people died but that was war, yes things could have been better - could have ended better. But what was I suppose to do? Things happened for a reason and trying to change things without good proof that things were already different could destroy everything.

So I waited and prayed and watched as Lily grew up, desperately hoping that she wouldn't be the sweet, kind girl as in the books.

No such luck.

And then I grew _insane_ with the need for it to be _different_ , so much so that I pleaded with whatever had stuck me here that I had magic. If I had it then that would be enough of a change that I can change things. To not do my plan, what I meant to do. I begged and pleaded and prayed. I tried over and over again until I was in the hospital from injuring myself badly.

I gave up and cried.

So I started my plan, I _forced_ myself to be _prepared_ for what I'd have to do to make sure things ended the way they were meant to. I'd wait for her to grow up, meet Snape and learn of her magic. I'd throw a fit, be a horrible sister, be horrible to Snape - to poor Snape who would be a main reason that my sister would _die_ \- and start pulling away from my family. I'd call her a _freak_ just before she got onto the train. I'd marry that horrible man Vernon - and I knew that I wouldn't fall in love with him, could feel it down in my bones - have his child, and receive Harry James Potter.

And then - and then I'd do what I suppose to.

I hated myself.

I despised myself.

I disgusted myself.

 _I was a horrible human being._

 _..._

Years later I was leaving with Vernon, blond hair pulled back, and turned around. I looked at my mother and father for only a second before focusing on Lily. She wasn't looking at me, her wand in her with knuckled grip, and there were already signs of the weight of war settling on her face, shoulders, entire form.

I pulled my purse closer to me, the journal that was inside containing information that I was sure would cause a war all in it's own closer.

It was filled with everything, everything I knew about this world, about what would happen, about what had already happened. It was locked and I had gone to the best magic users I could fine to put more protections on it, the only way to open it was by one small key. A dull bronze key.

I stepped forward and forcefully looked Lily in the eyes and pressed the key into her hand, heart pounding. She blinked in shock and I murmured "You are sister, I may hate magic and that world, but that doesn't change that you are my blood. This key, Lily, is _important_. _Do not lose it_ , do you understand me? If you lose it then you will _never_ ever know why I am like this, why I have done what I have done." I shuddered, this wasn't apart of the plan, it wasn't apart of the path everything needed to be on. "You won't understand why I hate magic like I do. So, please, Lily, do not lose this key. **_I beg of you._** "

I backed away and made my way towards the car Vernon had parked outside. I spoke aloud, for the last time to my family, knowing full well what I was going to say would make them all stunned, especially my parents.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Lily Evans, for what the world will ask of you. I'm sorry that I'm not going to stop it."

I closed the door and breathed "I'm so sorry."

* * *

And I did it. I married the bag of blubber and abuse, I had his kid. And then, finally, I saw the cat with strange markings - the markings that looked like square glasses - sitting stiffly on the stone wall and I _knew_.

I locked myself inside the bedroom I shared with Vernon and _sobbed_.

Two hours later I came out perfectly fine. No red-rimmed eyes. Nothing.

I wasn't normal, not at all, but I'd be damned if I'd let it show.

I'd be damned if I broke now, if I stop now when I was already too far.

...But I still had something to do, something that wasn't apart of the plan.

...

So, I stepped outside with a bit chicken and tea and called out to cat.

 _Damned if I do and damned if I don't, this won't change anything._

 _I will play my part in this damned to Hell game._

 _..._

 _Nothing will change._


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter four**

 _~ Entry 001 - Written by_ _######_ _Petunia Evans._

 _Rebirth is an impossibility. Death should be the last thing after life not waking back up. I'm not suppose to be here, I'm not, I'm not._

 _I refuse to believe that I'm in a_ _Book series._

 _Rebirth is impossible[...]~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _~ Entry 047 - Written by_ _######_ _Petunia Evans._

 _Lily (nee- Evans) Potter, Muggleborn Witch, wife to James Potter, mother to one son Harry James Potter, Date of Birth 30 January, 1960, Date of Death 31 October, 1981. Cause of Death - Killing Curse cast by Voldemort._

 _James Potter, Pure-blood Wizard, husband to Lily (nee- Evans) Potter, father to one son Harry James Potter, Date of Birth 27 March, 1960, Date of Death 31 October, 1981. Cause of Death - Killing Curse cast by Voldemort._

 _Peter Pettigrew, Half-blood Wizard, betrayer, Date of Birth 31 August, 1960, Date of Death sometime during March, 1998. Cause of Death - forced self-strangulation._

 _Sirius Black [...]~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _~Entry 382 -_ _Written by ###### Petunia Evans._

 _Lily you may or may not be reading this. If you are and you are trying to read it out loud then I have no doubt that you have learned about the charm to silence you. This is only for you, sister to sister, blood to blood. I'm sorry that I have never been a good sister to you or a good daughter to our parents, but I had to you know. If you have read all of the entries before this one then you probably already figured out what I'm about to say._

 _I know how everything turns out. I know and I have always known._

 _You can hate me, you can love me, you can forgive me and I won't care. I did what I was suppose to do. So, hate me, despise me Lily, it's okay to do so._

 _God knows I do._

 _All I wanted was a change, something to prove that it would be okay for me to do what I want... but there never was._

 _I'm sorry that I never had the guts, the bravery to try to go against time and what I knew. I'm sorry that I still don't. I hate Magic, but I don't hate you.~_

* * *

Every morning I got up early to get the milk and to wait for my sister's son to appear on my front porch.

It was hell to do so, but I still did it. I didn't want to run the risk of Vernon of finding him first. That was the worst thing that could happen at this point.

And it did work; I got up, cleaned up a bit then stepped out the front door to see a small bundle sitting innocently by the milk. Only it wasn't moving.

I felt a jolt of horror and quickly picked it up, pushed the blanket from it's face and realized that he was **freezing.**

Faster than I could blink I was in the bathroom filling the tub with a bit of warm water. I unwrapped him, ignored the letter, and carefully held him in the water. I washed him gently and watched as his eyes slowly fluttered open, showing green eyes.

Once he warmed up I picked him up to dry him and realized three things all at once. How did the milkman not notice a child on the porch when he left the milk, magic users were idiots to not at least put a warming charm on the blanket, and 'He' was not a he after all. He was actually a she.

"Oh dear."

Damned if I do and damned if I don't does not mean to throw a curve-ball to my face dammit.


End file.
